Cabin boy
by luis.mendoza15
Summary: What happens when Foxy is caught off guard by Mangle and he becomes her new play thing? Read and find out. please Favorite and Review. "Warning Rape lemon"


It was an average day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, well as average as a day at Freddy Fazbear's pizza could get and the animatronics were just doing what they do best. For a while things would be the same day after day, during the day some of the newer animatronics would rome the restaurant entertaining children as they should. While the older models would stay put in the back rooms were they would stay there all day motionless, unless a staff member went back stage needing a spare part for the newer models. But at night all the animatronics would gather together and try to kill any poor son of a bitch that was foolish enough to stay after hours. Things were good for everybody, well everybody who was an animatronic anyways but that would change when the restaurant would end up getting a huge budget cut that was big enough that they would have to close the restaurant for a whole day. And with this cut being so big they couldn't hire a night guard to watch over the place for the day it was closed, so the owner decided to just close down the restaurant once on week until they could afford to keep the place open every day again.  
This meant that all the animatronics were left to themselves for an entire day whether they liked it or not. It wasn't all bad however, after a while of having no one around to mess with the animatronics basically started socializing among themselves. For a while it would be like having two social groups, one made up of the older models consisting of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica and the other of the newer models consisting of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy chica, mangle, Balloon boy, and the puppet, both groups keeping to themselves for a long time. But after a while both groups would start to join together little by little creating one big group made up of a bunch of animatronics, new and old.  
In the beginning the newer animatronics would constantly belittle the older models for being how they would put it, "broken down pile of scrap" but that would change after they all realized both groups where more alike then they all originally thought. Most of the older models would even end up having a friendship or friendly rivalry with their newer counterpart.  
Both Chica and Toy Chica would constantly gossip about what any of the other animatronics did or what a human did did during the day shift. Both Freddy and toy Freddy would constantly argue on what way they should try to sneak up on the night guard, both of them giving the other helpful constructive criticism when ether of their ideas came close. Even Bonnie and toy Bonnie became good friends, toy Bonnie was always trying to help old Bonnie learn to play guitar again even with one arm, even if he wasn't making any progress Bonnie was always very thankful that he had another good friend that he could trust. However foxy, like before was always different from Freddy and the others in more ways than the ones, and that little trait also effected Mangle.  
Foxy and Mangle never really interacted with each other, even after both groups join together socially they still wouldn't end up talk to one another. The reason being Foxy would go out of his way to make sure they were never in the same room together, especially alone. But whenever they did end up in the same room together Foxy would notice that Mangle would give him a strange look, one that would cause him to feel uneasy whenever he saw it. The worst part for Foxy was he did not know what the look was of. He considered that the look she gave him was mostly of hate or envy, but one night he'd find out what her look was really of.  
One night when the restaurant was closed for the day Foxy made his way too one of the restrooms and being the anti-social one of the group foxy decided he wanted to be alone with himself and his thoughts. After taking a second to look around to make sure nobody else was in the restroom he looked the door behind him and made his way over to one of the sinks and proceeded to look at himself in the mirror.

"Ah lass, you've seen better days haven't you." Foxy said to himself in the mirror. "Well, at least you aren't dead." Foxy told his reflection with a fake smile and with a sad tone in his voice, making him sound like someone who is holding on for dear life all the time when an actuality all they want to do is let go. After a few minutes went by Foxy tried once again to remember what his life was like before all of this, before he died, before he became " Foxy" but every time he tried all he could manage to remember was the fact that it wasn't much better. After a few more minutes of self-pity Foxy noticed something in the mirror. "What the hel-Ah!" Was all Foxy could say before he saw a figured jump out from behind him and felt them wrapped their arms around him. After trying to squirm free from his captors grasp but to no avail Foxy turned his head enough to see none other than Mangle with her arms wrapped around him.

"oh, it's you, how'd you get in here I locked the door." Foxy said annoyed to see mangled and nevertheless with the same look on her face that would always make him feel uneasy.

"Well I was already in here when you came in, I was hanging on the ceiling i guess you didn't see me." Mangle said trying to sound more innocent the she was. "I was gonna tell you so you could be alone but then I saw how lonely and sad you looked, so I decided I cheer you up." Mangle said ,with those last four words sounding more seductive and more like an order then anything else.

"Geez lass, thanks for caring." Foxy said sarcastically. "But if you want to cheer me up so badly just get out and leave me alone." Foxy said, almost at the point at yelling while trying to break free of Mangle's grasp.

"Oh sweetie, but that's not how I plan to cheer you up." Mangle said with a smile. "What I have planned will be much more fun for both of us." Mangle added,with everyone of her words becoming noticeably more seductive than the last. Then without warning Mangle started slowly rubbing the side of her face against Foxy's just like two lovers would, much to Foxy's dismay.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Foxy questioned, feeling very strange by the way their faces moved and touch. "I don't want this, stop it." Foxy said desperately trying to get Mangle from continuing the weird movement.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but it doesn't matter what you want right now." Mangle said, stopping the movement momentarily only to give Foxy an evil and seductive smile. "What matters is what I want." Mangle said as she continued with the face touching.

"What, no god damn it I said let go!" Foxy yelped, as he continued to squirm around, but much more violently. Then out of a stroke of anger while trying to break free Foxy accidentally bashed the back of his head against Mangle's face, causing her to wince back in pain.

Mangle, now pissed off, moved one of her hands from around Foxy and placed it on the back of his head, making sure to have a tight grip. "You little bastard!" She spat, with the seductive tone in her voice gone, replaced by one of pure rage. "I already told you, it doesn't matter what you want, what matters is what I want!" Mangle yelled, almost sounding like someone completely different from before. And with a firm grip on his head, Mangle pushed Foxy face first forward causing his fore head to collide with the mirror. The glass shattering on impact. Foxy yelped back in pain, becoming a bit dazed and confused from the sudden head trauma. Unable to do anything at the moment Foxy Just stood there, motionless against a broken mirror. And as quickly as Mangle had pushed him forward she pulled him right back.

"Now let's try this again." Mangle said, with the seductive tone in her voice slowly coming back. Foxy, realizing Mangle had the upper hand, decided just to go along with whatever she had in store for him. Still unsure on what exactly she had planned.

"Oh honey, I'm so glade you feel that way, this is going to be so much fun for the both of us." Mangle said with the seductive tone back in her voice. "Let's get started shall we." Mangle said as she moved one of her hands to Foxy's pants and slowly started to pull them off.

Woe woe, wait stop, what are you doing. Foxy said, while using his hook hand to try and stop his pants from coming off.

"Oh don't worry my little cabin boy, I'll be very gentle with you." Mangle whispered into Foxy's ear

"Cabin boy?" Foxy questioned. "The hell do you mea-" Was all Foxy could mutter before mangled brought both their faces closer together and locked them in to a kiss. Foxy, having never felt these new strange emotions and feelings before became paralyzed from head to toe, much to Mangled's delight. Noticing that Foxy had stopped resisting, Mangle took this opportunity to pull Foxy's pants completely off, revealing his large robotic cock.

"Oh my." Mangle said to herself shock to see how big Foxy's "cannon" actually was." this is going to be even better than I thought." She said after breaking their kiss.

"Hey wait my pants, what are you do-Ahh!" Foxy tried to say before he felt Mangle's hand take a tight grip around his Robotic dick.

"You talk too much, this should shut you up for a bit." Mangle told Foxy, and as she said this, Mangle started to slowly move her hand up and down on his cock, causing Foxy to take deeper and heavier breaths.

"Eh-what are you doing to me, this feels so weird, st-stop." Foxy said in between deep breaths.

"Oh do you like that?" Mangle asked seductively while moving around Foxy to now be in front of him, making sure never to let go of him. "Then I bet you'll love this." She said as she started to now use two hands to stroke Foxy's cock. Each stroke made Foxy's dick a little harder and a bit bigger with each passing stroke. Foxy however, just wanted to get out of there. Foxy then try'd to muster up the strength to get Mangle off of him, but as soon as Mangle noticed this she was less then pleased

"Ahh ahh ahhhh, that's not very smart now, is it." Mangle said. And then before Foxy could even move another inch, Mangled moved one of her hands from the base of his cock to the very tip and started to give him a slight pinch, causing Foxy to yelp back and pain.

"Ohh ouch, uh stop please!" Foxy begged Mangle.

"If you want me to stop you'll have to swear you're not going to give me anymore trouble, alright." Mangle told Foxy.

"Alright, alright just let go!" Foxy pleaded

"You have to swear." Mangle teased while pinching him a little harder.

"Ok, ok I swear, I swear just please let me go!" Foxy begged Mangle.

"Good boy." Mangle said teasingly, then moved her hands away from the tip and back to the shaft of Foxy's dick. Even when Mangle stopped pinching him Foxy still looked like he was in pain, and that didn't go unnoticed by Mangle. "Oh sweetie, that looked like it hurt, here let me make it feel better." Mangle said seductively, and without warning she started to kiss Foxy on the tip of his cock.

"Ahhh, that feels so weird." Foxy moaned. Noticing that Foxy was starting to show signs that he was enjoy himself Mangle started to move up from just kissing his dick to using her tongue. Then after a few minutes of licking it like a lollipop Mangle started going so far as to put part of his cock in her mouth and slowly bob her head. After a few minutes of Mangle bobbing her head Foxy felt a strange sensation building up inside him.

"Ahhh, Wh-what's happening to me?" Foxy frantically asked, too no one in particular. "I-It feels like something is goanna, goanna burst!" Foxy yelped, unaware about what was about to happen. Hearing this, Mangle started to pick up the paste with her bobbing, going so far as to taking his entire cock in her mouth. "Gahhh!" Foxy growled as he came for the first time in Mangle's mouth. Mangle however was unprepared for the amount of juices Foxy would actually release. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but it didn't take long for Foxy's cum to start to overflow in her mouth. Some of it oozing out of her mouth and even a bit coming out of her nose, this would have had Mangle very annoyed, but she found that the taste was just so overwhelmingly good and she just couldn't get enough.

"Oh god you taste even better then I thought." Mangle said surprised, while simultaneously licking her lips.

"Wh-what the hell, just happened to me?" Foxy said in between heavy breaths. "What did you do to me." He questioned Mangle, in a weak and exhausted voice.

"Oh Foxy, it's not what I've to you it's what I'm going to do to you." Mangle said with an evil smile. Then without warning Mangle grabbed both of Foxy's legs and pulled them toward her, causing Foxy to fall flat on his back.

"Ouch!" Foxy yelped as his back made hard contact with the floor. "Why would you do that?!" Foxy question Mangle on why she would pull his legs and trip him, but was surprised and a little scared to see that she had climbed on top of him and pinned his arms behind his head so he couldn't move.

.

"Too get a better position on what were about to do silly." Mangle replied, and before Foxy could object Mangle mashed their faces together for another kiss. Mangle, still having some residue of Foxy's cum still in her mouth took this opportunity to use her tongue and get some of Foxy's cum in his own mouth, making him taste his own juices. Foxy, not knowing what to do with the new fluid in his mouth, he decided to just let it lay on his tongue, until Mangle shortly after broke their kiss.

"Now don't swallow it till I tell you to alright." Mangle told Foxy with authority in her voice. Foxy, completely under Mangle's control at this point had no choice but to comply with her commands. After a few moments of silence Mangle then spoke up again.

"Now let's see how good of a listener you are." Mangle told Foxy. "Open your mouth so I can see you didn't swallow." She commanded Foxy teasingly. Surprisingly when Foxy reluctantly open his mouth, you could still see the small residue of his own juices right on his tongue. "Good boy." Mangle said, surprised at Foxy's obedience. "Now swallow it and then open again." Mangle commanded, with a smirk. Foxy; surprisingly obeyed Mangle's command again by swallowing his own juices in front of Mangle and opening his mouth to prove her that he did.

"That's a good boy." Mangle said cheerfully, then moved her head closer to Foxy. "I think someone deserves an award." Mangle seductively whispered into Foxy's ear.

"You goanna let me go?" Foxy asked exhausted.

"Oh no sweetie." Mangle said teasingly. "There's still fun in store for us." Mangle told Foxy, and with that Mangle started to move her lower hips, grinding against Foxy's member. Foxy, who's member had just started to, "calm down" from Mangle's tongue play, instantly shot right back up when Mangle grind against it, much to his dismay. Mangle on the other hand, was losing her mind in pleasure when she started to grind against Foxy's member. "Oh God Yes!" She moaned. "This...feels...so...good!" She said in between breaths. "But you know what would feel even better?" Mangle asked in a seductive tone, suddenly stopping her grinding and surprising Foxy.

"Eh Wh-what?" Foxy asked exhausted and with hints of fear in his voice.

"This!" Mangle said while moving a hand in between her legs. After her hand was in between her legs she started to move around some fur, moaning with pleasure as she did, to reveal what looked like to be a vagina. Upon seeing this Foxy had many questions he wanted to ask, questions like why does she have one of those, how did not one kid find that and rip it out of her, and most importantly what was she goanna use it for. But before Foxy could think of any more questions, he quickly got his answer. Without warning Mangle slammed her pussy on to Foxy's cock, taking every inch of him, much to her delight and satisfaction. Foxy being overcome with these new emotions and feelings, moaned in pleasure and embarrassment. Mangle, taking full notice that she had Foxy in the Palm of her hands, decided to go ahead and start moving her hips up and down, riding him as she pleased.

After a few minutes of continuous bouncing on Foxy, Mangle felt herself coming close to finishing. Noticing that Foxy was on the brink of another orgasm Mangle decided to thrust her hips harder then she had before. With each of her thrust becoming more violent, it didn't take long for both of the animatronic foxes to reach their breaking point. Foxy, still not used to the new found function of his body, whimpered as he came a second time into Mangle. Mangle on the other hand, feeling Foxy's juices shoot up into her, found the boost she needed to finally finish, and with that Mangle came hard, soaking both Foxy's and her lower region.

Neither of them having the strength to move, Mangle collapsed on to Foxy, much to his dismay. Breathing heavily, neither of them moved an inch for a few moments until Mangle lifted herself up off of Foxy and proceeded to stand up.

"Well, it's been fun Foxy but I have to go." Mangle said as she used one of her hands to brush off some of the juices on her fur. "I'm guessing it's almost 6am so we should be heading back to our spots soon before they open up." Mangle said as she made her way toward the locked bathroom door. "We should totally do this again sometime." Mangle said teasingly. "How about same time next week?" She asked innocently with a grin.

"What makes you think I'll let you do this again!?" Foxy said, with anger in his voice as he got up from the floor and went toward his pants.

"Oh sweetie." Mangle said. "I know you'll let me do this again." She said teasingly. "I made you feel good, I made you feel...alive." Mangle said triumphantly. "And I know feeling alive is something you want more than anything, isn't it." Mangle said, as she walked back to Foxy and playfully pinched his cheek. "Isn't it." She repeated, waiting for a response. Foxy, who's eyes widened in shock and realization gave Mangle the response she was waiting for. "I thought so." Mangle said, as she made her way back to the door, then opened it. "Well, see you around, my little cabin boy." Mangle said teasingly. And with those last words Mangle walked out of the bathroom leaving Foxy all alone to think to himself.

"She, she's right..." Foxy quietly said to himself. "Oh my god she's right." He said to himself, ashamed on how he could let something like this happen. But before he could ponder on what to do, he heard the sounds of people entering the restaurant. Quickly he made his way back to the Storage room before anyone could notice he was gone. Feeling alone in the dark Foxy made his way in to the darkest Connor of the Storage room and curled up into a ball. Not wanting to interact with anyone or anything, he stayed there all day until it was time to hunt for the night guard.

That night, Foxy planned to bring his A game. Somebody was going to pay for what he went through. Somebody was going to pay dearly.


End file.
